The present invention relates to a connector provided with a slider for detecting a half-engagement with respect to a mating connector in accordance with a state of the slider.
A related half-engagement detecting connector disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 10-50408A will be described with reference to FIGS. 9 through 14.
As shown in FIG. 9, a half-engagement detecting connector 101 is composed of a male connector 102 and a female connector 103. The male connector 102 includes a connector housing 106 formed of synthetic resin and having a terminal receiving section 104 and a slider receiving section 105, a plurality of terminals 107 (See FIG. 10) accommodated in the terminal receiving section 104, a slider 108 slidably accommodated in the slider receiving section 105, and compression springs 109 for urging the slider 108.
The half-engagement detecting connector 101 has such a structure that in a half-engaged state, the male connector 102 and the female connector 103 are forced to be disengaged from each other by a repulsive force of the slider 108 which is urged by the compression springs 109. In short, the half-engagement detecting connector 101 is so constructed that the half-engaged state between the male connector 102 and the female connector 103 may be prevented.
A structure of the male connector 102 will be described with reference to FIGS. 9 through 12.
In the terminal receiving section 104, there are formed a plurality of terminal chambers 110 for respectively containing and retaining a plurality of the terminals 107. The terminal receiving section 104 and the slider receiving section 105 are vertically arranged while being continuous at rear end portions thereof. On the other hand, the terminal receiving section 104 and the slider receiving section 105 are opposed with each other while defining a gap 111 therebetween, at any other portion than the continuous part. The gap 111 is formed as a space for defining a passage for a housing 128 of the female connector 103 which will be described below.
The slider receiving section 105 is a part for accommodating the aforesaid slider 108, and an opening 112 is formed along an engaging direction of the connectors. Guide grooves 113 for guiding both sides of a main body of the slider 108 are provided on both sides of the slider receiving section 105. At respective rear ends of the guide grooves 13, there are formed spring chambers 114 in a tubular shape.
A flexible lock arm 115 is integrally provided in a center portion of the slider receiving section 105 in a cantilevered manner, and extends along an engaging direction of the connectors. A lock projection 116 having a slanted face is provided on the lock arm 115, and a housing lock 117 adapted to be locked with the housing 128 of the female connector 103 which will be described below is formed in a lower part of a front end of the lock arm 115.
In addition, there is formed a stopper projection 118 for preventing displacement of the lock arm 115 itself, in an upper part of the front end of the lock arm 115. There are further formed, on both sides of the lock arm 115, side grooves 119 for allowing an insertion of abutting projections 120 of a flexible slider arm 121 which will be described below.
The above described slider 108 is provided with the slider arm 121 in a cantilevered manner. The slider arm 121 is formed with a pair of the abutting projections 120 at both side ends in a front lower part thereof. The slider arm 121 is provided in a substantially center of the slider body 122. In addition, there is formed a releaser 123 adapted to be depressed when the engagement is released, in a rear end of an upper part of the slider 108. Further, a through groove 124 is formed between the slider arm 121 and the releaser 123, and a pair of spring holders 125 for holding the compression springs 109 are formed on both sides of the rear end in a lower part of the slider 108. A stopper 126 for preventing displacement of the lock arm 115 is formed in a front end of the slider body 122.
On the other hand, as shown in FIGS. 13 and 14, the female connector 103 is composed of the housing 128 formed of synthetic resin and having a plurality of terminal chambers 134 for respectively accommodating and retaining the plurality of the terminals 127 therein. In the housing 128, there is formed an inlet opening 129 at a front end thereof, into which the male connector 102 is inserted. The housing 128 is also provided, on its upper face, with a pair of stopper projections 130 adapted to be abutted against the abutting projections 120 of the slider 108 on occasion of engagement of the connectors, a projection 131 positioned between the stopper projections 130 and having a slanted face adapted to flex the lock arm 115, and an engaging groove 132 positioned at a rear end of the projection 131 and adapted to lock the housing lock 117.
In the above described structure, when the slider 108 is inserted into the slider receiving section 105 from the front of the connector housing 106, with the compression springs 109 retained by a pair of the spring holders 125, the slider body 122 is moved backward in the guide grooves 113. On this occasion, the abutting projections 120 provided on the slider arm 121 at the lower ends of both sides thereof are located inside the side grooves 119 which are provided on both sides of the lock arm 115. Then, the compression springs 109 are housed inside the spring chambers 114, and at the same time, the slider 108 is slidably mounted by fitting the lock projection 116 of the lock arm 115 into the through groove 124 of the slider 108.
In a state before the engagement of the connectors, the slider 108 is pushed forward by a repulsive force of the compression springs 109, and a front end of the releaser 123 is locked with the lock projection 116 in the through groove 124. At the same time, the stopper projection 118 at the distal end of the lock arm 115 is abutted against the stopper 126 on the lower face of the front end of the slider 108 to block an upward displacement of the lock arm 115. Then, as shown in FIG. 10, a plurality of the terminals 107 fitted to ends of electric wires W1 are respectively inserted into the terminal chambers 110 from a back of the connector housing 106, and locked with housing lances inside the terminal chambers 110. In addition, by fitting a locking holder 133 as shown in FIG. 10, the terminals 107 are doubly locked.
On the other hand, as shown in FIGS. 13 and 14, the terminals 127 fitted to respective ends of electric wires W2 are inserted from the rear of the housing 128, and locked with housing lances inside the terminal chambers 134. At the same time, by fitting a locking holder 135, the terminals 127 are doubly locked. Further, conduction springs 136 to be brought into contact with the terminals 127 are mounted in determined positions in the housing 128.
Since the details are disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 10-50408A, description concerning an operation for engaging the male connector 102 with the female connector 103 will be omitted.
By the way, there has been such an anxiety as follows, in the above described male connector 102, because the connector housing 106 has the gap 111 for the engagement with the female connector 103, between the terminal receiving section 104 and the slider receiving section 105.
When the connector housing 106 is molded, it is caused such a deformation of the connector housing 106 that the terminal receiving section 104 and the slider receiving section 105 are brought close to each other due to thermal shrinkage. In case where a user attempts to engage the connectors unaware of such situation, the female connector 103 may interfere with the connector housing 106 and an insertion force may be increased.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a connector provided with a slider for detecting a half-engagement with respect to a mating connector, in which an interference with a mating connector is prevented and a stable engagement of the connectors can be performed.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a connector provided with a slider for detecting a half-engagement with respect to a mating connector in accordance with a state of the slider, the connector comprising:
a resin housing, in which a slider receiving section for accommodating the slider and a terminal receiving section for accommodating a terminal connected with an electric wire are vertically arranged so as to oppose to each other while defining a gap therebetween; and
a reinforcing wall member, integrally molded with the housing so as to bridge the slider receiving section and the terminal receiving section in at least one side portion of the housing.
In this configuration, since it is restricted thermal shrinkage which caused such a deformation of the housing when the terminal receiving section and the slider receiving section are brought close to each other when they are molded, a shape of the housing after the molding will be stabilized by the reinforcing wall member. As a result, the mating connector will not interfere with the connector when it is inserted into the gap, so that the connector engagement between the connectors can be conducted smoothly and stably.
Furthermore, since the slider receiving section and the terminal receiving portion opposing via the gap are reinforced, the housing will not be easily damaged even though it has received an outer force for some reason. Still further, the reinforcing wall member also serves as an area for allowing heat at the molding to escape. Thus, effective thermal shrinkage will be performed.
Preferably, the reinforcing wall member bridges a part of the slider receiving section situated in a front portion of the housing and a part of the terminal receiving section situated in a rear portion of the housing.